Third Year War: Girls vrs. Boys
by Kibee
Summary: This is a story set when MWPP/l went to school. It is a L/J hate. I am not to sure about the Genre if I got it wrong tell me in a review. Another title for this is "Bring it on!"


Authors Note: Hi. I hope you enjoy this. I wrote this a long time ago, and am finally posting it. Please Read and Review cuz as you should know us fanfic authors live for reviews. Not to bribe or any thing but if you review my work I try to read and review some of your work.

Disclaimer: Every thing is JK's if you recognize it, if you don't I think it is mine. The quote "Bring it on" it from the movie "Bring it on." I have no clue who ones the poem, I heard it at school.

Hi, my name is Lily, Lily Evans. I want to tell you a story, the story of my life when I was thirteen. It may seem fictional, even unbelievable, but this is what really happened. I could start at the beginning, it seems like a logical place to start, but I am not going to. The more important bits of the beginning will be explained as I tell the story.

I guess what you really need to know about first is my friends and me. I will start with Brett. When people first hear Brett's name they immediately think that Brett is a boy. Brett is not a boy she is a girl, her real name is Brittney. If she ever found out that I told you her real name she would kill me. She really hates her name. Brett is a fighter. A vampire fighter. She comes from a long, long line of fighters. She fairly short but real strong. She can beat up any one, even the seventh year boys. She says the strength comes with being a fighter. When you see Brett for the first time you might think that she is a girly girl because she is really pretty. She has shoulder length honey brown hair and phenomenal large hazel eyes. She is really not a girly girl though; she is the most tom boyish of all of us.

Kayleah is the exact opposite of Brett. Kay is tall and completely against any kind of violence. Her hair is almost down to her bum and she has clear blue eyes. The first thing I noticed about her when I met her was that her eyes seemed as though they were cut sapphires. Unlike Brett who is in to the action, interested, and has a temper, Kay is cool, collected, detached, and has absolutely no temper. Kay is also a "hippie." She is into peace, love, and all that "hippie" stuff.

Now on to me. I am not tall, or short; I am average. I have green eyes; Kay would describe them as emerald and red hair. I hated my hair before I cut it; it was just too red and curly. Now I do not mind it. I cut it so it is really short, like a boy's I guess, but everyone likes it. It is chic. Kay says that my hair is "me" and it makes my eyes come out.

Brett, Kayleah, and I we're best friends. We all go to the same school, Hogwarts. Hogwarts is a school for witchcraft and wizardry. Yup! We're witches. It is not that big a deal though. There is a whole society of witches and wizards. None of us are purebloods though. We are all muggle born. I really don't want to talk about details like that though.

The only detail you really need to know is that we are in Gryffindor. Gryffindor is one of the houses at Hogwarts. The houses are like dorms but there are some people in every grade and boys and girls in each house. We are the only year three girls in Gryffindor. Which is pretty strange; in all the other years there are five or more girls in Gryffindor. In our year there are seven girls in Slytherin, six in Ravenclaw, and five in Hufflepuff.

Also, in our house and year are Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter. They are so annoying. They think they are so great. I will let you in on a little secret; they aren't! Brett even has a little journal she keeps on Sirius, it is called, "The many deaths of Sirius Black." She has daydreams in which she kills him, then she writes them down. I think that James is the most bothersome, I have day dreams in which I torture him. Kay thinks Remus is the most annoying. She hates how he seems so perfect and gets the best grades in almost all classes when really after class he goes off and tricks people and curses them with his "little" friends. We all think Peter is a little brat.

I guess we were at the breaking point from them when Brett by mistake "hurt" Sirius. Well, she says it was a mistake. Brett is really into marshal arts and was practicing them with her eyes "closed" when Sirius walked past her. She hit him with a well-placed kick. Professor McGonagall believed her outrageous tale because she is a really good actor. Kay and I, of course, know that her eyes where not really closed and it was not by mistake.

The next day Sirius was on crutches, and James and Remus where out to get us. They were sure we had a conspiracy against them. The day started off with James coming up to me and saying, "Why do you hate me?" I just smiled and replied, "Because, I do." Then Peter asked all of us, "Why do you hate us, I mean if you hate us are we really as good as friends as I thought?" We cracked up. How could any one be so dumb? I managed to say through my laughter, "We aren't friends." He turned bright red and snapped, "Well obviously." We just laughed.

Then later that day Sirius and James officially started the war. They sent over the message with Remus. Remus handed Kay the message. This is what it said. "It has come to our attention that you hate us. We have decided that this means war. If we win you have to go out with us so we can figure out why you hate us. If you win we will be your slaves for the entire next year. You will have the girls from all houses as you allies and you can have the Slytherin boys as well. If you say "no" then you will be tabooed for life. Send your reply back right now." Our reply was, "Bring it on!"

We thought this was so funny. I mean what could they do to us? The next day it started. They were obviously not as dumb as we thought. By lunch Kay had purple hair, Brett's skin was bright pink, and I was very mad. At lunch we were in the nurses office. We talked we decided that we would inlist the Slytherin's help.

I know that it sounds like we are traders (by tradition Gryffs hate Slyths) but we were desperate. Besides, they said that we had them as allies. It was my job to talk to them that afternoon; Kay and Brett were staying in the nurse's office. It went great. I talked to Kelsey, a fairly nice Slytherin. She promised that the next morning at breakfast something big would happen.

It did. At breakfast the Slytherins had bewitched the Gryffindor table to say in big sparkly letters: Potty, Bloke, Ratter, Loony are so going to loose. It was so funny. All the girls that heard about the "War" were cracking up. At dinner that day James asked me to marry him in front of the whole school. I suppose he thought that would make me really really mad and want the humiliation to stop so I would give up. I replied, "In another life Potter, you need to get your act together."

The rest of the week went by with chaos waiting around every turn. At the end of the week we decided to stay in our dorm room for the weekend. I sneaked food from dinner, Kay got all our study books, and Brett kept the Rotters busy. We called them the "Rotters" because they where calling them selves the Marauders.

The books Kay got were not school study books. We had discovered that acting like fools and cursing people actually required some thought. During the week we had managed with help from our allies and a simple "cures and hex" book, but we knew if we were going to come out ahead we would have to learn some new charms and stuff.

So that weekend we stayed in our room, the "safe zone," learning how to be pranksters. We did not have books like, "Curse for the Prankster," we had real books; ones that you actually had to study. We learned so many potions, carms, curses, and hexes that weekend. We called that weekend Operation War Plan. Also that weekend Brett taught Kay and me to act. Basically so that we would not get caught when we were doing something to the Rotters. The next week the Rotters did not know what had hit them.

On Monday, we woke them up with a water hex, turned their nails and hair bright orange, made steam come out of their mouths whenever they talked, and convinced Laeana, a second year, that James wanted her to go out with him. She, of course, went to the place we had told her to meet him; he was not there. For the rest of the week she told every one that would listen that James Potter stood her up and was a no good brat. All the sixth and seventh year girls thought she was soooooo cute and shunned James and his friends.

Tuesday, we put sugar and salt in everything they ate, turned their teeth green, and yelled, "There he is, the one that stood up Laeana" when ever we saw them, Kay also wrecked there potion in potions class.

Wednesday I poured water on to James' lap as I walked past, Brett spilled ink all over Remus' charms work, and Kay who was the most convincing at fake crying burst into tears in Tansfigurations just as Sirius walked by. She managed to convince Prof. McGonagall that Sirius was making fun of her. We also turned Peters' robes purple.

On Thursday we hexed them all so that they said "like so totally" all the time, we cursed them so that it looked like they were wearing makeup and we kicked them in their shins every time we passed them.

On Friday they asked if we could have a 'peaceday.' We said "no way." So, on Friday we poked them whenever we passed them, and turned their skin yellow.

Of course you are wondering, "didn't they retailiate?" They did.

On Monday we had bright red skin.

Tuesday, our robes flashed things like "I love Potter". "Sirius is the best". "Remus, will you marry me?" "Peter you are sooooooo hot."

Wednesday, our teeth got glued together.

Thursday, whenever anyone said, "Professor" we would break into song.

Friday, our hair was silver.

Now, you are asking did we get in trouble? Loads. It was worth it though. By the end of that week we had almost 20 detentions (we each had six or seven).

The next week was when the problem showed up. The problem was Kay's Mum; Brett's Dad, and my dad. We got into loads of trouble. All of out parents said that if we did not stop "acting like hooligans" we would get pulled out of Hogwarts. I might have been able to convince my dad that we were not doing anything wrong, but Kay and Brett couldn't.

So we had to stop doing anything we could get caught doing. We resorted to sneaking around at night, stealing their homework, and dodging attacks from the Rotters. We got them into so much trouble; they all most never had homework to hand in. 

Everything was all dandy and fine with what we where doing. We were not getting into trouble and we were getting the Rotters in trouble. All our problems seemed to be solved when Remus came to talk to us. He said that the Rotters knew something about Kiladry, our friend, and she did not want anyone to know what they knew. He also said that Peter had convinced the other boys to tell everyone this if we did not give up. None of the other boys knew he was here talking to us. He was just telling us this so that we would have a chance to tell the Rotters we quite or dig up some stuff to blackmail them with before they told us they knew about Kiladry. He said he was sorry but the others did not realize how much it would hurt Kiladry if people knew about this. Kay, Brett and I talked about it. We all thought that we should talk to Kiladry about this and make a decison with her what we should do. We decided that we should quit. We wanted to keep the war going and not be the ones to quit, but we had to. There was no way that we would be able to find stuff on them that quickly. I was the one elected to talk to the Rotters. It was really really hard to tell them that we guit, but I had to do it for Kil's sake!

It was good of Remus to tell us about this, cause Peter would not get as much satisfaction from us quitting, as he would have got from blackmailing us into quitting.

So we had to go on dates with them. No biggy. I was to go with James, Brett was with Sirius, and Kel was with Remus. No one would go with Peter. Note that we where not the ones to chose our dates. The only say we got was that we would not go with Peter. They told us that we would meet them at five on Saturday in the Great Hall. We had no idea what we were going to do, we just knew we had to show. We did.

It was not that bad. We just walked around in Hogwarts. All the "couples" went to different places. The boys tried to talk to us. Find out all the stuff they did not get about us. Then at eight we all met in the Great Hall. They said they had to talk to us. We said that we had to talk to them. We said that they could go first. They said, "Ladies first." We said, "ok". Then we recited a charming little poem. This is how it goes: 

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Garbage is dumped,

And so are you.

They said, "No fair", that we had promised to go out with them so they could figure us out. We replied, "We did, you had a chance to figure us out, we never said how we long would go out with you for, so we now dissuaded to dump you, it is no big deal, it happens all the time."" That was the end of that. Or so we thought.

The year went by fast. Soon it was June, and exams had begun. We still thought that the Rotters where annoying. We still hated Peter. We still said that we would not go out with anyone. That changed. The first to go was Brett.

One day she left her Transfigurations book in the common room. That would have been no big deal. But she went to get it, it was the middle of the night. So, it was dark, and Brett did not see Sirius. She tripped and landed on him. Then she sat up. Unfortunately she sat on his stomach. She asked him if he knew where her book was. He handed to her. She stood up to leave. He asked her out. She said, "yes." Why he was on the floor in the common room in the middle of the night, we will never know. When she told us what happened she explained that she had opened her mouth to say, "No", but it had come out, "Yes."

Then I lost Kay to the world of "love." She was put with Remus for a transfiguration project. He asked her out while they where working on it. She said "Yes." After when I accused her of saying yes when she meant no she calmly explained to me that she had said "Yes" and meant yes.

Now I know you are thinking that James and I started to go out, but we didn't. Yes, he asked me out, but I said "No". Basically this is what he said, "Hi, Lily all our friends seem to be going out. Do you think that we should?" My reply was "Nope." So, no, this is not when we started to go out.

Things "started" when summer break began. Our friends were still going strong so James and I decided that we should be on friendly terms. Friendly as in friends. We decided this because we would be seeing a lot of each out that summer. So that summer James and I became really good friends, we even went as a pair when we did stuff with the "real" pairs. It was fun, we were so care free most of that summer.

It was the end of July when Voldemort struck. My parents were killed. Some of his henchmen came to my house. My sister was gone that night, so she was safe. They killed my parents, then they were going to kill me, but I ran. It was the most terrifying experience of my life. I ran to the woods behind my house as I heard my parents' screams. I had been hit by a stray hex and blood was gushing from my arm. I think I was probably in the woods wandering for a few hours before James found me. He was part of a search committee. I fell into his arm and cried. I told him what had happened. He told me he was here, he kissed me. I guess it was not a very romantic kiss under the surcumstances, but it was my first. My first true kiss.

I remember the funeral. I remember how I was not unhappy though I should have been. I remember how I could not help but think of James during the funeral. I remember August passing in an instant, and then it was back to Hogwarts. I had not told Kay and Brett about James and I yet. I was going to tell them on the first day back. I did. We were all in our dorm in bed talking and Kay was saying how she thought she was in love with Remus. Then I took a breath and was about to say it, but Brett interrupted me by saying, "Sirius is such a player. I don't know what I should do." After she had said her bit I managed to say, "James and I are an item." 


End file.
